


A Future Without You

by nadiaselite



Series: Elite Season 2 Series [4]
Category: Elite (TV), Elite Netflix
Genre: Lots of tears, M/M, Omander - Freeform, ander takes care of omar, do it for omander, high key this fic is depressing i'm sorry, i mean depressing but not depressing, i suck at tags but we been knew, it's just like wow :(, pls read this, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Omar shows up at Ander’s house in tears in the middle of the night after having a fight with his dad.





	A Future Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Two parts in two days. This is becoming a habit, but what can I say I'm obsessed. This is focused solely on Omander but who cares, I love them. I hope you do too? But seriously leave me some feedback. It's very much appreciated. Thank you.
> 
> xx

Omar paced back and forth outside of his house for a few minutes. It was late. He was asleep. He had school in the morning. But he needed him. It felt like he needed him now more than ever. 

He’d feel guilty waking him up over another fight with Baba, but damn it this was just too much. Ander was the only person he could go to about it. He was the only one who would understand.

Nadia couldn't do anything, she was just as stuck as he was. And Samuel was still so damaged from the trial and Marina's death to even talk to. He had gotten close to Guzman, but this felt like too much baggage for him. He didn't have the mental stability for any outside problems. 

Giving up he sat on the steps of his porch burying his face in his knees. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He was more sad than angry now. Sad that his life was just an endless list of impossible decisions. 

It felt like the world was against him in every way possible and he couldn’t seem to understand why. He had tried so hard to fit in and be someone he wasn't. But by doing so he was only hurting himself. 

Baba set up another lunch for them to see another girl. She had just immigrated over from Palestine. She fit what Baba wanted to a T. A good Muslim girl who prayed daily, never drinks or does drugs, respects her elders, and does exactly what she’s told when she's told to do it. But even if Omar were into girls she wouldn’t be his type.

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He just wanted to get away from it all. It was weighing him down so much that he couldn’t even breathe when he was around Baba. It was just a constant fear. One single mistake could ruin his life. He was constantly walking on eggshells.

Tears continued to stream down his face. He rubbed at his face with the palms of his hands.

Ander rolled over in bed his eyes barely flickering open. He immediately stretched out for his phone. It was late, but Omar was still probably awake. At least he usually was.

_(4) Missed Calls from Omar_

_(5) Unread Messages from Omar_

Ander sat up in bed opening his phone as quickly as possible. Omar never called him, at least not this late. Not that many times.

_11: 46 PM       Omar: Baba set up for lunch with another family._

_11:47 PM        Omar: He seems too excited about this one._  

 _12:24 AM        Omar: I can’t do this._  

 _12:45 AM        Omar: You’re probably asleep, but I need you._  

 _1:00 AM          Omar: I need to get out of here._  

He jumped out of bed grabbing his pants and slipping into them as quickly as possible. He tucked his phone into his pocket throwing a shirt over his shoulder as he grabbed his shoes on his way out. As he made it into his living room he looked out the window to see Omar sitting on the stairs.

“Omar?” Ander’s voice was still raspy having just woke up he was still a bit delirious. He stood in the doorway shirtless with only one sock on and both shoes in his hand. His dark curly brown hair was completely disheveled.

Ander quickly sat beside Omar, his hands instinctively cupping his face in the palms of his hands. He could barely make out the features of his face in the darkness. The only real visible thing on his face was his tears shining beneath the moonlight. He softly wiped at the tears running down his cheeks wanting nothing more than to take all his pain away.

“Talk to me.” Ander rubbed small circles into the back of his neck in an attempt to release some of the tension he had built up.

Omar closed his eyes taking in the warmth from Ander’s body, the electricity burning between them. This was what he needed. He was what he needed.

“Come on.” Ander stood up grabbing his shoes with one hand and holding his other hand out for Omar.

Omar took it walking into the house behind him in silence. Seeing Ander still half asleep trying to help him brought a pain in his chest. This was exactly what he didn’t want to do to him. He didn't want to be a burden. Not to him. 

Ander sat on the edge of the bed, holding both of Omar’s hands tightly as he pulled him between his legs. He could sense the pain in Omar’s eyes, a wrinkle forming between his eyebrows the way it always did when he was stressed.

And that’s when Ander saw it. The black eye, the blood stain around the edges of his nose, his busted lip. He quickly grabbed his face, doing a once over to look at him from head to toe. “What the hell? What happened?”

Omar stood in a daze, his eyes were glazed over as he lost himself in his thoughts. 

Ander gave him a firm shake by the shoulders bringing him back to reality. “Omar. Who did this to you?”

“Baba.” His eyes raked over Ander. And now he felt guiltier than ever. By showing up here he put him in such an uncomfortable position. Ander already felt hopeless and this was just making matters worse.

Omar stood in place, contemplating leaving. He was sure he could go to Samuel's if he asked. But it was too late. Knowing Ander he'd never let him leave now.

“How could he? I’m going to... What the fuck?” Ander’s hands clenched into two tight fists by his side. He didn’t know what to do or what to think. If it were anyone else he’d have their ass handed to them, but this was Omar’s dad. He couldn’t do anything about it. Omar had already told him time and time again that it wasn’t his fight.

“Tell me everything. What did he say? Why did he do this to you?” Ander looked over Omar once more. He grabbed his shirt from the bed wiping at the dried up blood around his nose. Tears built up in his eyes, he couldn’t see Omar like this. It hurt him too much.

Omar had only heard about her from his father. He didn’t even bother to look at any of the pictures of her. Every time he showed him pictures of someone it fueled this angry fire burning inside him that was just waiting to burst. And tonight was just a taste.

“She’s some girl. She just moved out here from Palestine.” Omar ducked his head, he couldn’t even look Ander in the eyes without feeling guilty. Guilty for not standing up to his father the way he wanted. For not being the man he wanted him to be. He just took it, like always. “Baba was so excited about this one. Too excited.”

Ander went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on the edge of his shirt. He pushed Omar onto the bed, now he was standing between his legs. He carefully wiped at the remaining blood on his face trying to be gentle as to avoid causing him any more pain.

“Baba gave her my number without even asking me. And I...I lost it.” Tears welled up in his eyes all over again as he relived the moment. He winced beneath the pain of Ander pressing the cold shirt to his eye. His adrenaline was rushing so rapidly he hadn’t even realized the pain until now.

“He gave her your number?” Ander couldn’t hide the frustration in his voice, carefully pressing the cold shirt to his face. Things were getting serious. If Omar didn’t do something about it then they’d both be screwed. But judging by the number his father had already done on him it wasn’t going to get any better any time soon.

Omar couldn’t catch his breath. Ander had every right to be pissed. Shit, he was too, but he just didn’t know what to do. He rebelled against his father before when it came to other things but this was different. Those other things were things he knew he’d be forgiven for.

This was already so much worse. Their fight had escalated beyond what he had anticipated and he hadn’t even told him the truth yet.

If his father found out he was gay he’d throw him out of the house before he’d even be able to start begging for mercy. Being gay in a family like theirs was taboo. Even with how quickly society was changing their community was still stuck in the past.

“He thought that if we talked that somehow I’d say yes to this stupid marriage proposal.” Omar couldn’t stay still anymore he moved out of Ander’s hold and began to pace back and forth, his fingers fidgeting in front of him as he found himself lost in his thoughts.

Ander grabbed Omar by the arm, pulling him back towards him. He wanted him to look him in the eyes and tell him the truth. He wasn’t going to have his heart broken. Not by Omar.

“I told him I didn’t want to get married. Not to her or anyone else.” He lightly let out a laugh as he tried to hold down the lump in his throat. “I told him I’d rather die alone than marry someone he picked out for me.”

Ander’s mouth fell open. He hadn’t considered marriage at all. He was barely 17. But one thing he knew for sure was that he couldn’t imagine his future without Omar. It was reassuring to know that he felt that way too.

He stood in silence, his hands gripping tightly onto Omar’s shirt as he held him in place. “Tell me how this happened. I need to know.” Ander moved his head with Omar’s eyes. He was avoiding the conversation. It was clear there was a lot of pain behind it all.

Omar tried to look away, but he couldn’t lie to Ander. He needed him and the only way he was going to be able to help was if he told him the truth. The whole truth.

So, he sat Ander back down on the edge of the bed, allowing him to gently press his cold shirt to his face. “After that, a war broke out. Baba held me up against the wall by my shirt.”

A stray tear slipped down Ander’s cheek as Omar’s expression changed. He could physically see him reliving the memory, his hand instinctively moving to his bruised throat.

“He was going on and on about how I was a disgrace. How he was ashamed to call me his son. How he gave me everything and I did nothing but disrespect him.” Omar’s tears were too much now. All he was capable of doing was crying. His breath was caught in the back of his throat.

It was like he could feel every emotion hit him all over again. The way Baba ruthlessly abused him as if he weren’t his own flesh and blood. As if he meant nothing to him. 

Ander quietly stood up leaving Omar alone as he made his way into the kitchen. He found himself leaned over the kitchen sink too sick by the mere thought of his father laying a hand on him to move. He didn’t want to cry in front of him, he couldn’t do that to him. He needed to be his rock, and if he was sitting there crying with him it wouldn’t do either of them any good.

After a few minutes, he wiped the tears with the back of his hand, gathering himself together as he grabbed an ice pack from the fridge. All he could do was shake his own feelings to tend to Omar’s. It’s what he would do for him and it’s what he was going to do for him now.

Omar sat in silence not even flinching when Ander pressed the cold ice pack to his face. Ander took Omar’s hand placing it over the ice pack to hold it in place. 

Leaving him alone once again he gathered some clothes, placing them on the counter of his bathroom. He quickly ran the water in the shower allowing it to warm up while he went back to tend to Omar.

“You need a nice, hot shower.” Ander kneeled before Omar untying his shoes and ripping them off his feet. Omar was too traumatized to really move. He just sat in silence allowing Ander to take care of him. He knew it was what he needed.

Setting the ice pack to the side he pulled his shirt off for him throwing it on the floor beside him. Ander wrapped his hand around the back of his neck pulling him closer. He could feel Omar’s breath against his skin.

Omar followed suit wrapping his hand around the back of his neck, aggressively pressing his lips into his. Omar ran his hands down Ander’s back stopping at his waist to press his hips against Ander's. He wanted him and he wanted him now.

Quickly they both found themselves in the shower, not once stopping to tear themselves away from one another. They moved in sync. From the way, they ripped off their clothes to the way their bodies flowed together. It just felt natural to them, like there wasn’t a second thought that went into it.

The steam from the shower filled the bathroom, fogging the mirrors enough that he couldn’t quite make out how damaged Omar’s face actually was. But that wasn’t going to stop either of them.

Omar pushed Ander onto the bed quickly climbing on top of him. He needed to let out all his frustrations. He just wanted the moment to be theirs. Who knew how many they’d have left considering how things with Baba were now.

He loved Ander and he wanted to savor every moment he had with him before he was chained to his room forever. Who knew what he would find when he went home?

But the truth is none of it mattered. Nothing Baba did anymore would carry any importance because even if he did decide to exile him forever he knew he wouldn’t be alone. He would always have Nadia and he would always have Ander. The only two people who really mattered.


End file.
